totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Jan
Jan is labeled The British Guy in Total Drama Teens. Biography Jan has just come from his home in Britain. He is very kind and nice. He is a very great cook. Total Drama Teens 'Chapter #1: "Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa!": '''Jan is introduced as the brit in the competition. He is assigned the Screaming Outcasts team. In the woods, he is somewhat disgusted by Oliver, Teagan, and Jourdan ogling Phoebe. Phoebe attempts to flirt with him, but he doesn't seem too interested. His team makes it back to the finish line first, but they don't have all of their members so they lose. In the marshmallow ceremony, he is not voted off. '''Chapter #2: "Insomnia Would Be Good About Now...": '''He agrees with Webster about being tired. Phoebe asks Jan how he's doing but he doesn't get to answer because Teagan cuts him off. His team gets to the mess hall after the Killer Losers. In the Awake-A-Thon, he is thirteenth to fall asleep. His team still wins this round. '''Chapter #3: "If The Water Olympics Had A Really Low Budget, This Would Be It.": '''He talks about how he is a good chef back home, and Phoebe is impressed and attempts to flirt with him again. Jan decides to swim for his team against Slater, but he does not win a point for his team since Slater beat him. Their team loses, but Jan receives a marshmallow. ' Chapter #4: "Hunting People Is A Lot Easier Than You Think, I Would Know.": '''Jan comments about how the only thing Jourdan and Teagan talks about is Phoebe to Oliver and Webster. Jan is chosen to be a hunter for his team and he is given the tranquilizer gun. He is seen with Alison and Webster who are aiming to spray Wiley and Kat. Wiley is sprayed and Kat runs off. Jan catches up to her when she's run out of breath and he's about to tranquilize her even though he seems he does not want to, before he pulls the trigger, she kicks him in the unmentionables, making him fall to the ground and drop the tranquilizer gun, letting her run off again. He never gets to use the tranquilizer. His team loses, and in the marshmallow ceremony he receives the last marshmallow. '''Chapter #5: "Well This Is Definitely Not A Five-Star Restaurant.": '''Jan decides to make a main course for his team along with Phoebe and Teagan. They decide to make filet mignon with steamed vegetables. Phoebe tries to flirt with Jan and he tells her she should help Teagan steam the vegetables. In the confessional, he admits he doesn't want anything to do with her because he believes she'll try to manipulate him. Their dish gets a four star rate and a four and a half star rate. Their team wins this challenge. '''Chapter #6: "That's Not A Real Talent!": '''Phoebe tries to convince him to cook for the talent show, but he declines. He does not participate in the talent show. His team wins the challenge. '''Chapter #7: "This Running Is Going To Be The Death Of Me.": '''Phoebe tries to sail with him, but Jan sails with Webster instead, even though he almost has their sailboat flip over. He continues to decline Phoebe's advances. When Phoebe is framed, he lies and says he was the one to do it. Their team loses dude to their sabotage, and in the marshmallow elimination ceremony, he is voted out. When he is about to leave for the Dock of Shame, Phoebe comes close to kissing him, but he rejects. '''Chapter #18: "I Should Have Gotten Eliminated Awhile Ago.": '''He is seen cooking at the grill with Slater, as Wiley eats. Jan says he has been cooking a lot more at Playa Des Losers. He befriended Slater and Wiley. He talks about how Phoebe is not his type. He votes for Darren to win. '''Chapter #21: "Who Wants To Win A Billion Dollars?": '''Jan roots for Anton in the final challenge. He is invited to Anton's afterparty. Category:Total Drama Teens